


Captain Squad // Iwaoi

by Minami_1308



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, KuroKen - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minami_1308/pseuds/Minami_1308
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. First Day

The annoying sound of my alarm clock woke me from my peaceful sleep. To ban the ringing, which got on my nerves after five minutes, I searched my phone on my bedside table and turned off the alarm when I got my hands on it. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and sat up with a hearty yawn. Like every morning, my gaze wandered through my room, after I put my glasses on, everything was the same like always. Since I wasn't really awake yet and therefore had no idea what day it actually is, I looked at my calendar. **UNIVERSITY, first day without Iwa-chan:(** , I entered this with red marker in today's day.

With a loud sigh, I fell back on the pillows and pulled the covers over my head. I had completely suppressed that today was my first day at university and then without Iwa-Chan. What should I do without him? I don't like to admit it, but basically I'm pretty much lost without Iwa. And now I should conquer everyday student life without him, yes, very great. Why am I going to university again? Oh yes, that's right, I really wanted to study just to support my family. As good as my thought behind it was, I still asked myself how I should get through this first day. Before I get a headache because I'm thinking to much about how to survive the day without Iwa-chan, I should get ready. So I came out from under my covers and got up. My gaze stopped briefly at my window where I could just see the sunrise perfectly. Before I could lost myself in the sight, however, I ran into the bathroom, where I got ready.

Since I was quite hungry, I went to the kitchen where I quickly made me a slice of bread. With the slice of bread in my hand and my backpack on my back, I ran back to my room to get my phone and my schedule. I put both in the pocket of my jacket and then left the house. I ran to the bus stop in a hurry, because I were already late. Just then I got the bus that drove to the university, so I just ahd more luck than everything else.

While I was entering the huge campus of the university, I took the timetable out of the pocket from my jacket and looked in which room I had my first class. With a quick glance at the building's signpost, I walked to the hall. After a good ten minutes of wandering around, I had finally found the room. It's good that I was there earlier than I should have been, otherwise I would be easily too late now.

Laughter and many different voices reached my ears from outside. For the fact that I was still totally desperate until a good two hours ago, I was now really calm and chilled. So I opened the door motivated, but before I could really get through the door into the classroom, a gray-haired, cheerful owl pushed past me. "Hey, Hey, Hey!" he greeted everyone present loudly. This made me smile. You didn't know it any other way from the old captain of the Fukurodani. With a tap on my shoulder I realized that I was still standing in the middle of the door. I quickly stepped into the room and greeted the man, with the black hair wich reminded me of an rooster, with a short wave and a short smile. "Broooo" called the old Nekoma captain when he saw Bokuto, who reacted as well. But immediately afterwards they fell into each other's arms as if they hadn't seen each other in decades. This elicited a short, low laugh. Behind Bokuto and Kuroo, who were still in each other's arms, I saw the old captain of Karasuno, who gave me a friendly smile. I smiled back too, although we couldn't stand each other in high school, but that has been cleared up, and now we get along pretty well. suddenly, however, a grim-looking Ushijima stepped forward behind Daichi. Immediately a cold shiver ran down my spine. Can't he even look friendly ?! The guy always looks damn intimidating, no wonder everyone is scared of him.

The readings were pretty boring, but the breaks with Bokuto, Kuroo, Daichi and Ushijima were pretty amusing, even if he is still intimidating. We had just decided to play a little volleyball, which is why we all moved to the gym and set up the net. I checked my phone again, but there was nothing important, no message from Iwa-chan or my family. "Hey Oikawa come on now," Kuroo shouted and tossed me the ball. I just caught the ball and all four of us, i.e. Daichi, Kuroo, Bokuto and I, burst into laughter. When we all calmed down again we started playing two against two because there are only four of us, because Ushijima had something else in mind, but I didn't really care.

After the game we dismantled everything, took a shower and then all went to the cafeteria to eat. "Oikawa here is the key to the apartment" Kuroo said with his mouth full, which made me laugh. "Hey, hey, hey is right, our milkbread is also with us in the dormitory," Bokuto shouted happily. Wait a minute Did he really just call me milkbread? Milkbread is super delicious, but I'm definitely not a milkbread! "Thank you" I thanked him with a grin and took the key. All together we then walked towards the dormitory, only that, unlike the others, I had to walk across the whole campus again because my mother had brought me my bag with my stuff for the dorm and everything that I had packed yesterday, because she said she'd take llit to the canpus.

"Thanks mom" with these words I took the fat travel bag, full of clothes and everything else I would need here, out of the car and walked back to the dorm. Placing the bag in front of me, I rummaged around in the pocket of my jacket to find my key. After what felt like decades of searching, I had finally found the key. I unlocked the door, shouldered my bag again, and walked into the apartment. The dormitory was divided into several apartments, i.e. shared apartments. I closed the door from the inside out of sheer habit. I was standing in the middle of a fairly large hallway. Daichi stuck his head out of one of the rooms in the hallway, which made me laugh heartily, as it looked really too funny how only Daichi's head protruded from the room. "Hey Oikawa there you are again" he greeted me and stepped properly into the hallway. "Come with me you have the room next to the living room" he asked me to follow him to my room, which I did. "Thank you Daichi" I thanked him in a good mood. It was really nice that we all got along well. "Oh, Daichi" I started because I wanted to ask him if Ushijima was also here in the apartment. "Don't worry, Ushijima is not with us in the apartment," he replied knowingly before I could even ask. I looked at him a little surprised, was I really that transparent? I hadn't even begun to ask my question. Then how can he know what I want to ask? I am apparently damn see through how frustrating. Daichi laughed at me meanwhile because I was still looking at him rather perplexed and confused, but I joined in the laughter. Bokuto and Kuroo also came to us with the question why we were laughing, after Daichi explained it to both of them with a hearty laugh, they joined in the laughter.


	2. Iwa-Chan

It must have been a week or a half and I hadn't heard anything from Iwa-Chan, which made me very sad, of course he was at university too and would certainly have a lot to do, but a simple how are you? Is still possible I think. But I didn't even got that.

Since it was already half past eleven at night, I walked quietly through the apartment to my room since the others were all asleep, in contrast to me who was waddling around outside until just a moment ago. I put my shoes next to my school bag and I hung my jacket behind my door, then I put on my pajamas, which consisted of a simple white T-shirt and sweatpants. The soft ringing of my phone made me look up from my calendar where I had just checked to see if there was anything important tomorrow. Hoping Iwa would finally have answered, I ran to my bed where my phone was. One look just showed me that it was just some app notification.

Maybe Iwa at least read the messages... I didn't really have hope, but I went to Iwa and my chat anyway.

IWA-CHAN   
Iwa-Chaaan

I will miss you (T-T)

Don't say that. idiot

Sunday, 4:32 am

Are you awake?

Sunday, 8:54 pm

I'm tired (-_-)

Monday, 9:02 am

You won't believe me who I just met !!!

Tuesday, 2:51 pm

Iwa-chaaan

Wednesday, 11:30 pm

Is everything ok?

He hadn't even read it, I just had to ask if everything was okay. I was worried about Iwa. What did i do wrong? Did I do anything wrong at all? Or does Iwa just don't have the time ro replie.Or did he make better friends and I am now unimportant? These questions and a few more went through my head.

It made me kind of sad not to hear from Iwa anymore, it really hurt. My mood was really bad, especially today ...

With a loud frustrating sigh, I lay down in my bed but was still awake for an hour or two before I finally fell asleep.

The few hours of sleep I had really ruined my mood today, I've never been in such a bad mood in my life. But the bad mood got a little better somewhat during the day, thanks to the guys.

Fortunately, my mood was pretty good for the rest of the week because I didn't look at the chat of me and Iwaagain. Bokuto, Kuroo, Daichi and I were sitting on the sofa in the living room while I was skipping through the TV programs, the boys were hanging on their phones.

"Ohhhh guys," Bokuto suddenly shouted and even fell backwards off the couch for joy. With shining eyes he held his phone in front of us, that we could read what Akaashi wrote him. 

Akaashi had written to him that his plane had now started and that he would be there soon.

"That's great," I replied with a big grin and the other two nodded in agreement. "Are you coming with me to pick up Akaashi? Please", he asked with a begging look. Which just made us laugh. "Sure," we answered to his question, like we were one person.

So the four of us drove to the airport after Akaashi had written Bokuto that he was about to land. We all waited at the airport for Akaashi, only in contrast to Bokuto we weren't nervous because he was so excited he couldn't stand still. He ran back and forth and talked like incessantly that he was happy that he would see Akaashi again.

I pushed my elbow into the side of Bokuto "Heyyy there is Akaashi", I made him aware of his friend who was just coming up to us. Bokuto turned around immediately. "Akaaaashi" he called and ran up to him and hugged him. "You pretend you haven't seen me in decades Bokuto-san," Akaashi could be heard saying.

This made me smile. Akaashi wasn't that wrong. Bokuto really pretended he hadn't seen Akaashi in decades, but I can't blame him for his joy.

The five of us got back into the car, Kuroo and Daichi , who was driving, were in the front, and I was sitting in the back with Akaashi and Bokuto. But I felt pretty uncomfortable and alone. Watching Akaashi and Bokuto together reminded me that I still hadn't heard from Iwa-chan. So I preferred to look out the window until my phone vibrated.

To see who texted me, I looked at it. It was Iwa-chan, I had to smile for a moment. I was as happy as a toddler that Iwa had finally answered, but my joy evaporated immediately because it was just a simple yes. It was 8 o'clock on Saturday and I only got a simple yes to my question from Wednesday if everything was okay. That hurts, he could at least have written a longer answer.

I knew that he wouldn't answer me more than simple phrases like yes or no, so I put my phone away.

The rest of the evening was pretty normal apart from the fact that Bokuto couldn't get rid of Akaashi.

Tired as I was, because I didn't slept that well last night because I asked myself the whole night if I had done something wrong, that Iwa just texted me after a week and then still so dismissive, I walked into the kitchen.

It smelled damn good, like lunch, no wonder it was already 1pm. With a simple good morning I greeted the four of them who were sitting in the kitchen, chatting in a good mood and eating the noodle soup.

Afternoon Kenma and Sugawara came to visit Daichi and Kuroo. I felt more than out of place. All three had the person they loved most with them, Kuroo had Kenma, Bokuto Akaashi and Daichi had Sugawara. And I ... I was alone, without Iwa-chan, I missed Iwa more than everything.

I was completely lost without Iwa and alone, especially today. I just felt alone when I saw those six together and absolutely happy, so I was the rest of the day in my room. 

It was now the middle of the night and I was on the phone under my covers. I just scroll through some apps to somehow distract myself from missing Iwa. Until I got a message from him.  
I immediately went to the chat

Today, 1:02

Hey  
Are you there?  
I am sorry,  
So I'm so really, really, really sorry.  
I'm an idiot.

And what an idiot he was ...

Just an idiot?

dumbass  
Stupid  
jerk  
The university is killing me  
I'm going to fix it

Wait a minute my Iwa just said he'll make it up to you? He just really apologized for you. Is he ill?!

Who are you and what did you do with Iwa-chan?

Shut your mouth  
Trashykawa

YOU ARE MEAN!

There he was again my Iwa-chan. How mean he always is but I missed even that. Since I had started to cry for joy, as embarrassing as it is, I wiped the tears from my face but that didn't help. Because not a second later the tears ran down my face again, followed by a few sobs. Iwa had finally written to me, but now I missed him even more because he was still not here.

I hadn't even noticed how Kuroo, Bokuto and Daichi were standing in the door of my room. Until I looked out from under my covers. I almost threw my phone away in shock. I was pretty embarrassed that the three of them saw me crying like that.

However, Bokuto came up to me and simply picked me up with the blanket. "Bokuto stop what are you doing   
?!" I asked confused while the three started laughing. "Guys what are you doing ?!" I asked again, but I got no answer. Instead I was carried into the living room and set down on the couch.

Kuroo and Daichi sat down next to me while Bokuto was looking for a movie, Daichi put the bowl full of snacks on my lap because I was sitting in the middle. However, we had to be quiet because at least it is the middle of the night and Kenma, Akaashi and Suga are sleeping. Whereby I ask myself why Kuroo, Bokuto and Daichi are still awake and cheer me up.  
The three of them are just real friends, they're just sitting here with me in the middle of the night and they absolutely don't care that I look like I have cried for three years.

The film was really interesting , but we were interrupted by the sound of the doorbel. "I'm going," I said as I got up from the couch and walked to our apartment door.

Who want something from us in the middle of the night? Should normal people who are not lovesick sleep at this time of the day?

There was another ring, so I unlocked the door and turned the door handle. I opened the door a little so that I could see the hallway of the dormitory properly.

And when I saw who's standing there in front of our door, tears welled up in my eyes, so as not to sob out loud, I put my hand over my mouth. There was a completely soaked Iwa-chan in front of me ... How? How the hell can be be here? It's probably two or three o'clock in the morning, the world is going down out there and here in front of me is a completely soaked Iwa-Chan ... I couldn't really believe my eyes.

"Don't stare at Trashykawa," he broke the silence. Instead of looking away, I hugged Iwa, "Iwa-Chaaaan", I mumbled through my tears. I couldn't help but cry no matter how embarrassed I was now, but I was crying like a baby... There is my Iwa, the person I missed so much that I couldn't sleep properly... "Oh Iwa-Chaaaan, I've missed you" I mumbled against his neck because I was still a little smaller. "I'm happy to see you too". Those words only made me cry more ...

However, I took a step away from him only to notice that I am now totally soaked myself and that Iwa had also started to cry... My Iwa-chan was crying ... I never saw him cry like this, we hadn't really talked yet but that showed me that Iwa is the same, he never talks about things that make him cry if I'm not going to annoy him that he tells me.  
I carefully took his face in my hands, gently wiped the tears from his cheeks and then carefully placed my lips on his.

Iwa-chan kissed me back, which made me smile slightly, but I let the kiss go just to get him into the apartment with his backpack and bag so that he wouldn't catch a cold. 

I was more than happy to have my Iwa-chan back.

**Author's Note:**

> If my grammar is trash or some sentence don't make any sense I am really sorry, englisch isn't my first language. But please don't hold back and tell me if something is wrong or don't make any sense


End file.
